


jealousy, turning saints into the sea

by hnoka



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnoka/pseuds/hnoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Hinoka is dragged to a party by her best friend of years, Camilla, who she also may or may not have a crush on. Hinoka finds herself embarassing herself at the party, then is persuaded into playing spin the bottle with Camilla and 4 others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealousy, turning saints into the sea

**Author's Note:**

> “We’ve been best friends for practically our whole lives but you’re a thousand times more popular than me so you dragged me to a big party and now we’re playing spin the bottle and you spin and it lands on me oh crap” AU
> 
> im sorry if this sucks ahh  
> the end is kinda a bit rushed im sorry D:
> 
> also yeah i used a mr. brightside quote for the title hahaha don't even judge me its a good song

The person that Hinoka looked at in the mirror couldn't be herself. It definitely didn't feel like herself. Hinoka ran her hands down the front of her stomach, and felt the soft silk of the dress she wore. Her best friend of several years stood directly behind her, hands on Hinoka's shoulders, and looked adoringly at Hinoka through the mirror. 

"How do you like it, dear?" Camilla inquired, and moved one of the hands on Hinoka's shoulders down to hold her by the arm. 

Hinoka looked down at the floor. She hated dressing up and she certainly hated parties, but for some reason, whenever Camilla insisted Hinoka do something, Hinoka's mind faltered. So here she was, being dressed up like a doll by Camilla, getting ready to go to a party that she probably barely knew anyone at. Camilla was one of the most popular girls in their class. How couldn't she be? She was kind, gorgeous, and funny. She was perfect. Hinoka was nothing. Honestly, she assumed she would most likely end up being that left out kid in the corner of the room holding the red solo cup, while Camilla was the star of the party. 

Camilla hummed and turned Hinoka around after not receiving a response from her friend. She raised her hand to cup Hinoka's face. The red-haired girl leaned away from the touch, her cheeks turning a faint pink. "Hinoka?" Camilla asked, trying to make eye contact, which was hard, since Hinoka was very insistent on her staring contest with the floor.

Hinoka finally glanced up at Camilla, who smiled warmly as Hinoka did so. "I don't think this style suits me. You can pull off these clothes, and look incredible, but me - I can't do it." She admitted with a shrug. Camilla's warm smile quickly turned into a frown at this opinion. 

"What? Hinoka, you're adorable. Look at how well this dress shows off your body!" Camilla exclaimed, and Hinoka broke eye contact, looking everywhere except Camilla. Her face went from a light pink to a red blush. "Hey." Camilla attempted to get her attention once more. "Hinoka dear, you look gorgeous and you're going to have a great time tonight. Do you believe me?" 

This was already too much for Hinoka. Camilla gave her much attention on an every day basis, but nowhere close to the amount of attention she's been given tonight, and it made Hinoka's mind go numb. She just wanted to go home and take a nap and refresh. But Camilla insisted she go to this party, so for the sake of Camilla, Hinoka refrained from bailing. Though even if she had tried to bail, Camilla probably wouldn't have allowed it. "Yeah." Hinoka finally stated with a sigh. 

"Great!" Camilla lit up and wrapped her arm around Hinoka's waist, guiding her towards the door. "Then let's go!"

-

If only the earth could have opened up and sucked Hinoka in to the depths of the underworld. The party was a nightmare. Camilla tried to make Hinoka comfortable and tried to make her friends comfortable with Hinoka, but unfortunately Hinoka was just too awkward for any sort of human interaction. 

First, Camilla introduced her to one of her closer friends, Selena, and they were actually getting along until Hinoka spilled her soda on Severa's white shirt. Selena called Hinoka an asshole, despite Hinoka apologizing profusely, then stormed off. Camilla insisted that Selena is just a hot-headed individual, but it didn't lessen the embarrassment. 

Second, Hinoka walked in on her sister Corrin and Corrin's girlfriend Rhajat having sex in the bathroom. Corrin tried to cover herself up and threw a shoe at Hinoka, but Rhajat just looked like she was about to hex her. Or maybe she was hexing her. Hinoka apologized and slammed the door shut. She wondered if Camilla has ever had sex in a bathroom at a party. She wondered if she ever would, if she was given the opportunity. 

Third, she currently sat in a spin the bottle circle. It was a disaster waiting to happen, and Hinoka knew it. Camilla nearly begged her to participate, and promised it would be fun. Hinoka doubted that, but said yes anyways. So here she sat, next to Camilla, in a circle with Charlotte, Peri, Laslow, and Keaton. 

It was Laslow's turn first. He spinned the bottle, and smirked when it landed on Charlotte. Charlotte giggled, and they leaned in to kiss. Hinoka stared in shock as they begun making out, right in front of them. Keaton whistled at them. Peri giggled. She was under the presumption that it was just a peck on the lips she was committing to. Not a full on make out session. Hinoka jumped as a hand squeezed hers. 

"You alright, dear?" Camilla asked, her smile warm. 

"Yes. I'm fine." Hinoka insisted, moving her hand away from Camilla's. 

Charlotte kissed Peri, Peri kissed Laslow, and it was Keaton's turn. He spun the bottle. Hinoka died a little bit inside as it landed on her. Keaton smiled, showing his fangs, and waited for her to initiate the kiss. Hinoka sucked in a breath, and decided to just get it over with. As she leaned in to kiss the wolfskin, she glanced at Camilla. Hinoka could have swore Camilla was frowning, despite her usual calm smile. It was probably her imagination. 

Hinoka's lips met Keaton's. Keaton's lips were chapped, but so were hers, so the kiss was kind of rough and scratchy. His lips were also cold. It was nothing like a first kiss should have felt like. In hindsight, she probably should have told Camilla she's never kissed anyone before. She tried to glide her lips over his, but it just felt awkward. Keaton tried to make it more pleasurable by bringing tounge into the mix, but Hinoka wasn't having that. She backed away, smiled politely, and sat back down next to Camilla. Laslow rooted them on, and Keaton smiled. At least Keaton enjoyed it, she guessed.

Hinoka tried to look at Camilla, but found it exceedingly hard to meet Camilla's gaze. Luckily though, when she got the nerve to look at Camilla, Camilla's eyes were fixed on Keaton. Her eyes were narrowed, but she was smiling. It was a very confusing expression, and Hinoka had never seen her make it before.

"Camilla." Hinoka whispered, and grabbed her arm. Camilla turned to face her, her eyes softening. 

"Yes, dear? How was the kiss?" Camilla asked, and Hinoka noticed her voice sounded strained. 

Hinoka shrugged in response, and she averted her eyes to her hands on her lap. Camilla stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, before Charlotte interrupted them.

"Ummm, Camilla... It's your turn to spin the bottle." She stated, matter-of-factly. Camilla snapped her head towards Charlotte, laughed and flipped her hair, her usual cool attitude returning. Hinoka sighed in relief.

Camilla spinned the bottle, and Hinoka swore time slowed down. Her heart started beating fast as she thought of Camilla kissing anyone in this group. She meant no offense to anyone in the circle, they were all lovely, but the thought made Hinoka's chest hurt. 

"Hinoka." Camilla's hum interrupted her thoughts, and she snapped her head up to look at Camilla sheepishly. "The bottle landed on you." 

Oh gods. Now she really wanted the earth to open up and suck her in. The thought of Camilla kissing anyone in the circle made her heart hurt, but the thought of Camilla kissing her heart impossibly confused. Hinoka looked back up at Camilla, who looked calm and patient. After a moment, Hinoka nodded. "Okay." 

No less than a second after Hinoka said okay, Camilla was on her. One of Camilla's hands was in Hinoka's hair, pushing their lips together, and the other hand was on Hinoka's lower back. Hinoka's mind was in a daze, and she could barely reciprocate. Camilla's lips were so soft against hers, and her body was so warm. When Hinoka gained enough control of her own mind, she wrapped her arms around the lilac-haired girl's shoulders. Suddenly, Camilla's tounge flicked Hinoka's lip, and Hinoka let out a low, long moan, opening her mouth for Camilla to continue. Their noses bumped, but Hinoka didn't even care. Camilla slipped her tongue into Hinoka's mouth, deepening the kiss. Camilla tasted like blueberries, and the kiss was everything Hinoka could have dreamed a first kiss would be. And she knew her first kiss was destined to be with Camilla. 

When they finally parted, they were both heavily panting. The entire circle was in silence, and almost looking uncomfortable at how much they had gotten into it. But Hinoka didn't even notice the people in the circle, her focus was on only Camilla. Camilla let out a deep breath, then smirked, stroking Hinoka's cheek with the back of her hand.

"So, my dear Hinoka, who was a better kisser? Keaton, or me?" She inquired, staring at Hinoka intently. Suddenly, everything clicked in Hinoka's mind. The passive-aggressive expression after she kissed Keaton. The sudden urge to make out with Hinoka. 

"Oh, my gods." Hinoka said, her eyes widening. "Camilla, you're jealous." She stated, pointing at Camilla with a shit-eating grin. Camilla rolled her eyes jokingly, before standing up, and offering her hand to Hinoka. 

"What do you say we get out of here, dear? We can go back to my house and hang out." Camilla prompted. Hinoka nodded, grabbing Camilla's hand to help herself get up. 

"Sure." Hinoka agreed, and Camilla wrapped her arm around her waist, leading her towards the door.

-

"What the shit was that." Laslow asked, watching Camilla and Hinoka leave.

"That's called 'unresolved sexual tension', Laslow." Peri giggled, whistling as they left.


End file.
